(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technological field of ultrasound diagnostic devices.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic is a diagnostic method that involves applying an ultrasound probe to the body surface of a subject in order to obtain an image from within the subject's body. This method has long been used for diagnostic and observation of the heart, abdomen, uterus, and so on. In recent years, improved resolution of ultrasound diagnostic device has enabled observation of areas closer to the body surface. This has lead to ultrasound diagnostic devices being used in orthopaedic areas for observation of bone, tendon, muscle, and so on. Ultrasound diagnostic devices are also used for evaluation of inflammation in joints for rheumatism diagnostics.